You're Stuck In My Brain
by disxsterhybrid
Summary: Alternative ending for Klamille in 3x15 including their deleted scene, and how I think their reunion should be. Oneshot.
"Aurora turned you because in her twisted little maze of a mind, she believed my affections for you would grow cold" Klaus said, instantly moving forward and closing the distance between them. He searched her green eyes like he had done so many times before, and he knew he couldn't hide what was in his heart any longer.

"She was wrong".

Cami stared at his lips whilst he cupped her face, his thumb tracing over her cheek, and his hand lightly placed over the back of her neck. Her heart was beating erratically – it wouldn't surprise her if it burst out of her chest. She moved in slowly. Leaned in the smallest of distances.

And that was when she remembered what she had to do.

"She wasn't wrong" Cami replied. She heard her own voice shake as she leaned away from his touch. Her skin turned cold without the warmth of his hand, the electric she felt fell away into oblivion.

And she longed for that feeling back, but she had to put herself first. She didn't want to die because she relied on Klaus to keep her safe.

 _Again._

So she did the only thing she could think of. She lied through her teeth and presented the best emotional façade that she could.

"Your feelings may not have changed, but mine have" Her eyes flicked between staring into his and staring at his lips. She begged for her voice not to shake, and to keep her composure. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done in her life.

"I've been lying to myself, trying to hold on..." She noticed the tears forming in Klaus' eyes, causing tears to form in her own. She prayed that they wouldn't fall.

"… The part of me that loved you; the part of me that hoped for your redemption... that part of me was human. And it's gone... I'm sorry".

As if he were in a daze, Klaus said nothing. His tears fell, and his breath shook. He exhaled sharply and unsteadily, staring at the floor. He spoke as if their last conversation had never happened – after all, he wished it hadn't.

"I'm leaving" He began. "My enemies are crawling from dark corners, and they will come for me, and everything I hold dear" For a split second, his eyes snapped up to hers, but quickly fell back to the floor again. "Hayley, Hope and I, we need to disappear. It is the only way I can keep them and myself safe. And, I just wanted you to know-" His breath hitched in his throat, and he turned on his heel quickly. He must have walked at least five meters away from her before turning back around, fresh tear streaks glistened in the lights of the gym on his cheeks.

"I will always return for you" He finished, barely audible. Barely whispered.

Klaus turned once again, and Cami felt her first tear fall and her façade shatter. This time, he didn't stop. He walked out of the gym, and the feeling of loneliness hit Cami like a wave, pounding against her heart. She turned and gripped the railing to keep herself steady, but fell against it, feeling all of her energy drained. More tears began to fall, and quiet sobs escaped her mouth. She wanted to stop herself, to be strong – but she couldn't bring herself to.

 _He came here to tell me he would always come back for me, and I re-payed him by telling him I didn't love him._ She thought to herself.

More tears fell, and the heartache consumed her for good.

 _6 Months Later_

Camille had a recurring dream of their last conversation in the gym. The dream had two endings – what really happened, and the second one – her telling Klaus she loved him, and that she may have changed physically, but what was in her heart was still the same. How she yearned for the latter. How she wished she could re-write history.

She missed him so much it hurt. She tried to move on, see other people, to forget how she felt intoxicated in his presence, and how he made her feel more alive than ever. How she felt surges of electricity through her veins when he looked at her. But it was impossible. Every time someone smiled at Cami, she was reminded of Klaus' crooked grin, that got on her nerves because it was so smug, but made her giggle like a high schooler on the inside. Nobody else she'd ever met possessed the power to make her feel so loved, so vulnerable. And she wanted it back.

But she hadn't heard from Klaus for six months. Nobody had. Not even Elijah; but she guessed that was part of his disappearing act. There had to be no contact, no traces of him, no signs pointing to where he could have possibly run to, or he would be found, with Hope and Hayley, and backup possibly miles away. Even the smallest of texts was a massive risk, and one that could not be taken.

She hoped that one day he would return to the city, and that she would still be there when he did.

And it seemed her wish had come true.

Cami was walking through the city in the late evening, on the way to Rousseaus for a drink with Vincent. It was a beautiful evening - music blared from various clubs, streetlights glowed, houses and shops were lit up, people laughed as they walked with their friends. Cami smiled to herself, carrying on walking on the crooked pavements. She went to pass the compound, until she saw a familiar car parked on the curb. Cami blinked multiple times to make sure her eyes weren't playing some kind of cruel joke on her.

But it wasn't a joke. It was Klaus' car.

She breathed out, feeling her body begin to shake slightly. She moved off of the pavement and up to the large gates of the compound, which were open. She entered the courtyard, which was as dark and eerie as ever, and made her way to the left stairwell. Cami placed one hand on the bannister and the other wall to keep her balance, her fingers tracing along the ivy grown up the walls, and the smooth wood from the bannister. She saw a beam of light coming from under Klaus' closed bedroom door. Cami gathered all of her confidence, and made her way across the hall to his door. She knocked softly on it twice, and the door was flung open almost instantaneously.

And there he was.

Klaus' hair was a little longer and curlier than she last remembered, but everything else was the same. His blue eyes, the soft pink of his lips, the slight splash of red on his cheeks. And that's when she felt her confidence fall, and her emotions take over her. Tears bloomed in her eyes like flowers, and began to drop from her eyes. Without thinking, she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around her neck. She felt his body tense a first, but he slowly eased up and she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. Cami struggled to form sentences as she choked on her tears.

She fumbled "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it, I did-" but was interrupted by a quiet _'shh'._ Cami stayed in his arms for what felt like an eternity, taking in his scent, the feeling of the fabric from his shirt on her face. She moved back slowly, and his arms fell away from her. Klaus stared into her green eyes, searching them. They stood in silence, staring into each other. Klaus felt as if her eyes touched his soul, and it wasn't until that moment it suddenly hit him just how much he'd missed these pair of green eyes. He was enjoying how subtle and how peaceful he felt in this exact moment, until Cami's sudden spew of words almost knocked him off his feet.

"I love you Klaus. My feelings didn't change and they still haven't. 'I'm sorry I lied to you – I truly am... I didn't think I'd ever see you again and I needed to tell you. I don't want to lose you..." She trailed off, looking down at her feet.

Klaus felt a warmness spread across his heart, and smiled to himself. He moved closer to her. If he tilted his head down slightly, and she tilted hers up, their lips would touch perfectly. He cupped her face as he had many times before.

"I told you I would always return for you" he whispered.

Cami felt Klaus' hands angle her head up slightly, and their lips touched. Their kiss began slow and passionate, but escalated quickly into sheer lust. His tongue traced her bottom lip, seeking an entry to her mouth, and she let him. They kissed for what felt like forever, and they broke apart due to both of their wide smiles pressing against each other's lips.


End file.
